An Unlikely Alliance
by potatomaker
Summary: When a Death Eater joins the Order, old prejudices must be cast aside. In a time when it is dangerous to trust anyone, Ginny Weasley's fate is intertwined with that of two Slytherins' as the final battle against Voldemort draws near.
1. The Order of the Phoenix

A/N: Hello everyone, I just wanted to make a few notes before getting on with the story. This is my first fic, so I hope you like. Also, each chapter has a bit of a theme of its own and so I like to mention a theme song or two that I think will help you get into the mood wiggles eyebrows

Chapter 1 Theme Song: Book of the Month by Lovage from their CD: Music to make love to your old lady by (I absolutely love that title)

* * *

Unlikely Alliances

Chapter 1

As twilight settled upon the streets of London, there was still evidence of the bustle and energy that characterized the earlier part of the day. The last of the street vendors packed up their stands; weary and exhausted, they were anxious to return home and put their feet up. Several newspaper scraps alerted the passerby to a bonnet sale currently in progress at a fashionable ladies boutique, while another shouted that Milda Collingsworth would be signing autographs in the Peabody Bookstore this evening to launch her new book: A Woman's Reference to Understanding Her Bloke. 

However, these missives went unnoticed by one young woman in her early twenties. She strode purposefully down the street and paused between two adjacent buildings. She glanced left, then right, and then took a deep breath. The air in front of her became hazy and the faintest outlines of a door could be seen. Had the street held any acute observers, the lady's disappearance would have caused them some alarm, but the remaining people that were on the street that day paid her little mind, and so the young woman went about her business unnoticed.

Ginny Weasley closed the door behind her and made her way to the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, her stomach faintly rumbling. She walked in and Molly Weasley, who had been attending to a large cauldron immediately, noticed her entrance.

"Ginny, dear, you're early. The others haven't arrived yet. Be a dear and put out the plates. There's a good girl."

"How's dad?" Ginny asked as she motioned with her wand. Several plates flew out of the cupboard and arranged themselves on the table as she took a seat.

Molly sighed, "He's been feeling a bit out of sorts lately. He's been spending so much more time at the Ministry since his promotion."

"That's a shame. Maybe the two of you should take a bit of a holiday. You've always wanted to go Spain. Why don't you just go? It will give you a chance to rest," Ginny assured her mother.

"That would be lovely," Molly replied dreamily but then abruptly frowned, "but with the state of things in the Order, it's not likely -". The rest of her statement was cut off by the sound of the door opening and several male voices drifted through the hall. Remus Lupin entered first, followed by Bill Weasley, who each took a turn kissing Molly and Ginny hello. The door opened several more times to reveal the twins, Fred and George, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-eye Moody and finally Ron and Hermione.

The last pair walked in chattering excitedly. The last few years had been good to them. Ron had finally stopped growing and stood very tall at 6'4. Both Auror training and the love of his dear wife Hermione had filled him out, leaving him solidly built and towering over his "little 'mione". Hermione had similarly matured with time. Though she had never been a beautiful woman, there was a delicate prettiness to her which was only enhanced by the sharpness of her eyes. Eyes which were able to both observe much and quell her occasionally thoughtless husband with a single look.

They had gotten married just two years out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed that many young couples had chosen to wed at about the same time. These were dark times and it was only right to spend this limited time with the ones you loved. While Ron and Hermione lived with the fear of ever increasing dark raids, they had found peace with each other and many soon followed their example. Their four year anniversary was rapidly approaching.

"Hermione, Ron, what's going on? You're positively beaming," Ginny asked as she took in the happy pair.

Hermione walked over and hugged Ginny. "We have some news, but we want to wait until everyone arrives before we say what it is."

Ron looked affectionately at his wife and turned to his sister, "I heard your team has a mission tomorrow Gin. Right bit of work it is too. I reckon you got more than you asked for when you joined the Green Cloaks."

"You had your chance at it Ron, but you chose to spend more time with Hermione here," Ginny replied winking at him.

He laughed and walked over to his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hello mum, that stew smells delicious."

Dinner passed quickly but excitement filled the room as the large gathering laughed and chatted after a long absence from the Black house. Albus Dumbledore, the head of the Order of the Phoenix had stated earlier that he had a matter of some importance to discuss, one that could change the current and stagnant situation of the Order.

* * *

As the hall clock chimed Nine, the members gathered in the main drawing room as several new members began coming in from the hall. 

Ginny chose a seat on the chaise next to Hermione and looked up as Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"Good evening, I am sorry if I have kept you waiting. Harry should be with us soon, with the subject of tonight's meeting…ah here he is. Come in Harry."

A young man, twenty two years of age, with a face known all throughout the wizarding world, walked in briskly However, the attention of the room's occupants was currently held by that of a similarly aged young man, dressed in expensive robes, who had followed Harry in, his face still concealed by the hood of his cloak. The pair seated themselves, and the Order members looked on with interest as Harry murmured a few words into Dumbledore's ear.

"You may remove your hood now, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said softly.

At this, a collective gasp was heard, as well as several shouts of outrage.

Moody was the one who spoke first. "Wot's the meaning of this Albus?! Why is there Death Eater at the headquarters of the Order?"

"Yeah and why did you bring him in, Harry?" chimed in a purple-faced Ron.

"You realize this greatly compromises us?" added Hermione quietly. "He has seen several members of the Order. I hope there is a real need for this Professor Dumbledore, otherwise several people are now in danger."

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "I will allow Harry to explain."

Harry cleared his throat and began, "Everyone, please. First, rest easy that Professor Dumbledore and I would not have brought Malfoy here unless we believed the need to be great. He poses no threat to the Order nor does he pose a threat to any members of the Order. In recent months, there has been an increase in Death Eater activity, yet we have been unable to either anticipate or prevent it. Malfoy brings news which will be vital to the activities of the Order. I will quickly update you all on the events that led to this meeting. Several days ago, I had received an owl from Professor Dumbledore, asking me to come to Hogwarts. It was at that meeting that he told me that he had been speaking with Malfoy for many months along with Professor Snape. Malfoy has access to heavily guarded information about Death Eater activities. We need his help and Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and I had made the decision to bring him to this meeting tonight. He will be gathering information and reporting back."

Throughout Harry's short speech, Ginny had been watching Malfoy with interest. He was still pale with pointed features, but had filled out considerably and grown much taller. This, however, did not interest Ginny so much as the look in his pale gray eyes did.

She was accustomed to seeing those eyes glint with arrogance, conceit, and barely veiled contempt. She had seen them hold all those things when they had attended Hogwarts together. He had strutted through the corridors with his band of bullies and would sneer at anyone who would dare get in the path of the Slytherin Prince. Those unfortunate enough to have his wrath focused on them, would all agree that there was a coldness to him that seemed unnatural for a boy his age. Then, they had all left Hogwarts and she had heard that he had become a Death Eater just as his father had before him. He had risen through the ranks swiftly and all his talents as a bully had been polished and enhanced until he had become one of Voldemort's chief advisors.

As she looked at him again now, Ginny was not prepared to see those same eyes hold nothing. They were still cold, and she shivered when she felt his gaze flick over her quickly, but they seemed to hold little emotion beyond that. There was nothing in them to suggest his feelings about being in a room with people he would have loathed being near in school. Right now, they were simply empty.

A newer member to the Order, a man by the name of Augustus Winter, spoke and pulled Ginny out of her thoughts. "We are about to start the next set of operations to investigate all the areas in Europe which have associations with the Dark Lord. It seems that while the key to defeating him still lies with Mr. Potter, there is much dark magic that we have yet to uncover. There are sects in Romania, Bulgaria, and Germany that are all showing suspicious activity. We will begin our work in a town in Germany where we will collaborate with their Ministry officials."

"Miss Weasley, I understand that your group from the Ministry will be the first aurors on the scene," Dumbledore confirmed.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, we will be starting in a small town which skirts an area known to have been one of the earliest sightings of Voldemort after his defeat at Godric's Hollow. We will be then following our other intelligence to learn as much as we can about how strong his support is in those areas as well as what dark magic still lurks there."

"Why has the Ministry set up this investigation, and why now?" Molly asked.

Ginny smiled darkly. "Well, at first the Ministry had thought that all forms of dark magic had been documented. Our esteemed Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has only recently come to the conclusion that there may be other magic that is extremely well hidden; but he only came to this conclusion after the last few muggle born wizards were killed. Both St. Mungo's as well as all of the Ministry's top inspectors have not been able to determine the cause of death." She turned to face her mother. "The more we can learn about the extent of Voldemort's knowledge of Dark Arts, and what methods he is using, the easier it will be to find his weaknesses. However, it seems that not only does he have a greater knowledge of dark magic than the rest of us, but in the past few years, he has shown a keener sense of strategy and precision in his latest attacks." As she finished, she shifted her gaze to Malfoy and stared at his speculatively. He held her gaze, his face betraying nothing.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. Now, I would like to turn to Mr. Malfoy and ask him to give his thoughts about Voldemort's current focus," said Dumbledore.

Malfoy stood, his wintry eyes moving over each occupant of the room. "As Potter has said, there is some information that I believe is relevant to your cause. The Dark Lord has deemed it time to heighten his campaign. He has plans set in motion that will lead to the systematic removal of every muggle born witch and wizard. While his goal still remains the destruction of Potter, as well as certain other individuals, he grows tired of delaying his campaign against the wizarding world. The Dark Lord has been consorting with another dark wizard who has shown a particular fondness for developing new methods of torture; a hybrid of magical and muggle techniques. The Dark Lord has fully restored his previous power but has lately been working with a wizard by the name of Dumitri Nedelcu to enhance it further using several little known rituals. As of now, their attempts have been unsuccessful." With that he sat down and said no more.

Quiet descended the room as everyone slowly digested this new piece of information. Ron spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Why should we believe you, Malfoy? How do we know you're not setting us up?"

Draco Malfoy turned his attention to Ron, looked him over briefly, and then responded coldly, "I really couldn't care less whether or not you believe me, Weasley. I have given you information. Whether or not you chose to use it is up to you."

"Why are you helping us, Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

A flicker of irritation passed over Draco's face. "My reasons are my own, Mudblood," he sneered. His words were met with outrage.

"See here Dumbledore, he's not to speak like that," shouted Moody.

Dumbledore sighed. "I beseech you all to listen with an open mind. Mr. Malfoy, language of that kind is not acceptable here. I understand that this unlikely alliance will take time. However, it is in these dark times that we must look in unusual places for help. Over the next several weeks, Mr. Malfoy will be bringing more information. In the meantime, the Ministry's Aurors will continue with their investigations," he paused, "If there is no other business to discuss, I hereby adjourn this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading and I hope you all review! 


	2. Important Announcements

a/n: Welcome back! Thank you all for stopping to read my humble little story. Please let me know what you think or if there is something that confuses you. Any and all feedback is appreciated for this or any of my other stories. 

This chapter, as well as the next few, will be setting up the story, but then I promise to get you all into the thick of the action.

There isn't too much of a central theme to this chapter but whatever  : if anything this song is more to bring out the way Ginny is feeling after the first part of the chapter.

TS: The Sun by Maroon 5

* * *

An Unlikely Alliance

Chapter 2: Important Announcements

After Dumbledore had dismissed the group, Ginny remained seated trying to absorb the events that had just passed. She saw Harry rise and walk over to Severus Snape. They exchanged a few words, after which he walked into the hall with Dumbledore. What was going on here? Since when did Harry Potter invite Death Eaters to the Headquarters of the Order?

It had ignited an old grudge within her to see Malfoy here, reminding her of all those times he had made her school life a living hell. She had tried to give him chances, even as he picked on her and Ron constantly. It must be hard, she had thought, to have such a mean bastard for a father. He obviously didn't have the most loving home life. However, try as she might to account for his behavior, the constant battery of insults and comments quickly quelled any feelings of compassion. He _knew_ what he was doing, and after a time, she could no longer feel sorry for the pale-haired boy.

Her anger was only increased as she remembered how easily Dumbledore and Harry appeared to accept his words. How dare they simply bring him into Grimmauld Place as though it were a public corner stand rather than the gathering place of all wizards fighting against Voldemort. They had allowed him to waltz in here without bothering to prepare the members for what was to happen, not even asking if this fraternizing with the enemy was alright with everyone.

Snape had known ahead of time as well, she thought. Incensed, she quickly rose to her feet and closed the distance between her and the Potions Master.

"I need to speak with you," she stated in a clipped tone. He took in her tone and followed her to a corner of the room.

"Did you know about this, Severus?" Ginny spat, staring at him intently.

"Miss Weasley, I ask that you watch your tone," he remarked.

"Don't you 'Miss Weasley' me. I hope you have a bloody good explanation for this."

"Ginevra," he said his voice low. "There are some matters that I cannot discuss with you. Matters that would put you at great risk."

"That's bollocks, and you know it! I am fully capable of taking care of myself. You of all people should know that. Why do you keep thinking you can or should protect me?"

"I assure you that I believe nothing of the sort. I do, however, have certain aspects of my life I cannot –"

"Will not," she interjected.

He glared at her, "-_cannot_ include you in. I gave my word to the Headmaster that I would not speak of this arrangement."

"How long have you known? Can he be trusted?" she demanded, ignoring his earlier comments.

Sighing, he replied, "Ginevra, one doesn't make the decision to turn traitor on the Dark Lord lightly. If Voldemort were to ever hear of this meeting taking place, Mr. Malfoy would be dead within the day. Then again, knowing Mr. Malfoy, this could simply be another opportunity to watch your tempestuous brother's face turn many shades of purple," he finished with a smirk.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Severus."

"And animosity from past grievances doesn't suit you, Ginevra," Snape retorted. "You are not being asked to befriend Mr. Malfoy. He brings information, and it would be foolish to ignore him."

Ginny simply glared at him.

"If you are quite finished with your tantrum, I have other matters to attend to." He started to walk away. "I will expect you tomorrow evening at 8 o'clock. We have much work to complete." With that, he walked to the door where Draco stood stiffly, waiting.

Ginny remained behind, fuming. Perhaps her demand for information had been childish,but considering her family's history with the Malfoys, who could blame her? He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. There was something going on here.

"Ginny."

She looked behind her to where Harry stood.

"Ginny, I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"Sorry, Harry, what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Ron and Hermione want everyone in the kitchen for their announcement." He smiled at the look of frustration on Ginny's face. "Trying to work out what's going on with Malfoy, eh?"

"I wouldn't have to if you told me what was going on," she snapped.

"Temper, Weasley," Harry smirked.

"Oh, sod off Potter," she returned, as she stalked into the kitchen, pushing past a chuckling Harry.

* * *

"Everyone, Hermione and I have asked you all here to make a very special announcement," Ron stated as he gently squeezed Hermione's hand. "We're very excited about it and –"

"Get on with it, mate!" Harry shouted. He looked at Ginny and rolled his eyes. Merlin knew once Ron got started it would be hard to shut him up.

Ginny giggled. She had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"Alright, alright," Ron laughed. "We're having a baby!" Molly immediately gave a cry of joy and burst into tears, engulfing her son in a giant bear hug.

She sniffed, trying to calm herself. "It's about time. I'm so happy for you dear." She moved on to Hermione who was soon after embraced by a jubilant Ginny.

"Nice going, mate," said Harry, shaking hands with Ron. "I think this calls for some Butterbeers."

"I'm not so sure, Harry," Hermione said slyly. "I think Butterbeer's what got us into this mess." She winked at Ron.

"Oi! Too much information, you two!" Ginny shouted. Smiling, she walked over to the cupboard and grabbed several drinks.

A little while later, spirits high and a little giddy from the Butterbeer, Ginny made said her good-byes and left.

* * *

She stepped out, momentarily considering Apparating to her flat. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take advantage of the mild autumn night by walking home. It was only a few blocks and it would give her some time to think.

She was happy for Ron and Hermione. _They will make wonderful parents_, she thought. She sighed, suddenly feeling more aware of being alone. How full their life seemed; those two would probably go home together, holding hands and feeling content just being in each other's presence. Growing sadder as she continued this train of thought, she felt a weight in the pit of her stomach. She knew what it was that she was feeling: melancholy, lonely, and bitter. _Mostly bitter_, she acknowledged, and hated herself for feeling it. She knew if she was just a little bit different, if she hadn't allowed things to work out this way, she could have all the things she wanted. But no, she had made her choice long ago.

Lost in her thoughts, she found herself at the door to her flat before she knew it. She let herself in, seeking the comfort of her bed and wanting nothing more than a peaceful night's sleep. As she turned off her light, one last thought ran through her head:

_Enough._

* * *

The next day passed quickly for Ginny. There was always a lull in her department before a large assignment. All the other various departments would rush to put their intelligence together and she would have to wait for her briefing the next day before she could start preparing.

By Seven thirty, Ginny had finished up dinner, tidied up her flat, and was looking for something to do to fill up the time before she had to floo to Snape Manor. Unable to find anything else, she decided to simply leave early. Maybe Severus would be more forthcoming in private. She knew he wouldn't say anything while they worked.

She arrived at the Manor a few minutes later, brushing off the soot on her clothes as she stepped into the drawing room. She would have to remember to replenish her supply of Ingram's Soot-less Floo Powder; having just run out of it a day or two before, she hadn't had time to buy more and had been using regular Floo Powder. As a result, she had found herself constantly cleaning soot off her robes, much to her displeasure.

She walked to the lower floor of the Manor and into a large room that was filled with cauldrons, each of the four walls were lined with potions' ingredients. Ginny usually found Snape here already working, but today, she found only an empty room. She popped her head into an adjacent store room, and found that empty as well. _Where is he?_

Realizing he wasn't on that floor, she went to the main floor to see if he was still in his study. As she walked briskly down the hall, she noticed some light pouring into the corridor.

Walking into the room, she saw Severus Snape sitting in a chair near the fire, next to a small end table that held two empty brandy glasses.

"A little early isn't it, to start drinking heavily?" she asked, teasingly.

Snape jerked up in his chair, startled. "You're early," he observed tersely.

Ginny frowned. "So? I was bored at home and –"the rest of her comment was cut off by a deep male voice coming from the hall.

"Uncle Severus these layouts should be sufficient to-"Draco Malfoy abruptly stopped speaking once he realized there was someone else in the room.

An awkward silence presided over the room.

Draco was the first to speak. Holding out a sheath of papers to Snape, he said, "These are the ones you asked for."

Snape took the proffered bundle; looked at Ginny and Draco; and stated as he walked into the hall, "I trust I can leave you two alone for a moment."

Silence reigned once again. Several moments passed by until Ginny cleared her throat. Feeling the need to say something, she made eye contact with Draco and spoke, "Malfoy."

"Weasley."

Ginny fell silent, unsure of how to proceed. To say that it had been a surprise to see him in Severus' study would have been an understatement. She knew that her mentor was close to his godson. They _were _Death Eaters' in Voldemort's ranks for Merlin's sake. Yet in all the years she had been coming to Snape Manor, she had never once seen Malfoy there. Severus had been very diligent in keeping certain parts of his life separate from others.

Part of what had surprised her most, was Malfoy's air as he had walked into the room. He had appeared to be at ease, robes unclasped, body relaxed; he was a startlingly different man to the one she had seen the day before.

Growing uncomfortable, Ginny spoke again, albeit reluctantly, "How are you?" _Where on earth was Severus?_

"Honestly, Weasley," came her only reply. Leaning against the mantle of the fireplace, Draco smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.

Realizing she would get little response from him, Ginny decided to remain silent, shifting her eyes around the room, she inwardly cursed Severus for leaving the two of them together for so long.

Draco, seeing her discomfort, decided to take advantage of it and used her silence as an opportunity to study her. She still had that ridiculous red hair, though it looked a bit darker than it had during her time at Hogwarts. Her body had filled out a bit, yet remained trim. Having become accustomed to her own height, her movements were graceful rather than the lanky, unmeasured motions of a child. She was rather tall for a girl, coming up nearly eye level with him, he noted. Taking all this in quickly, his eyes narrowed in on the one detail that seemed to be the most at odds with her position as a Weasley: her robes. Used to seeing shabby, misshapen things on the girl, he was surprised to note that the stitching and cut of her robes were those of a very sought after designer, who only took on very exclusive, very _rich_, clients. _Well, it appears there is more to Weasley than meets the eye._

He continued his study of her through half-lidded eyes, as she looked around the room at anything but him; his thoughts began drifting to his relationship with her and her family during school. Draco had never cared much for the Weasleys. At first it had been because of all the stories his father had told him, but over time he had learned not only to give less credence to what his father said, but also found reasons all his own to hate them. This added to their association with Potter had made them the target of much of his ill will during school.

It had irked him to no end, the number of things Potter and his bloody gang of minions had gotten away with. If it had been any other student, they would have been severely punished, expelled even. Yet simply because the boy lacked parents, Dumbledore had looked the other way each time.

He still remembered that first day of school, just as they had descended from the train, when he had gone out of his way to make an overture of friendship to Potter. Having heard so much about him, he had thought Potter would recognize the value of being shown the ropes by a Malfoy. He still remembered how humiliated and angry he had been when Potter had refused his hand. To add insult to injury, Potter had befriended the Weasleys instead, choosing to stand with those pathetically poor blood traitors.

However, all this had had very little to do with the Weasley standing in front of him. Their relationship had always been far more amusing to him. He thought back to his first interaction with the youngest female of the brood with some amusement. She had sharply ordered Draco to, "Leave him alone!" referring to his treatment of Harry that day in Flourish and Blott's. The look on her face had been so fierce. She would have interested him farther if he hadn't been aware that she was another member of Potter's fan club. He idly wondered if her temper was still as prickly as it had been back then.

Ginny, finally noticing his intense scrutiny, glared at him.

"Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to stare, Malfoy?" she demanded.

He continued to ignore her, his gaze unwavering, but grinned inwardly; apparently she still was a bit of a firecracker.

Much to Ginny's relief, Snape reentered the room soon after.

"Draco, I will speak with you again soon. Be sure to think over what we have discussed," he spoke, dismissing the blond haired man.

"Yes, Sir," Draco replied with an incline of his head. He nodded jauntily in Ginny's direction and withdrew from the room.

"Let's get started, Ginevra," said Snape, leading the way to his laboratory.

* * *

"Pass the Abscum extract."

"Here. Three or four grains of Nissel?"

"Three."

The pair worked quietly for some time, occasionally passing ingredients, their movements in harmony, evidence of two minds working as one. A stray remark was made time to time as they worked through another potion, each completely focused on the task at hand. They continued on this way through the evening, finishing up close to midnight, somewhat tired from the strain of focusing for so many hours, but satisfied with the result nonetheless.

This odd union had been in place for several years. Neither spoke of their relationship to those outside of it. They rarely spoke of it between themselves, having established the pattern of their meetings a while back; any conversation about it had seemed superfluous.

It was doubtful that anyone knew either of them as well as they did each other. Having begun her relationship with Snape at a very vulnerable time in her life, she found that he provided her with a grounding that she had lacked. It had scared her at first; in school they had always been at odds, though there had always remained a steady respect for one another.

Neither spoke of feelings nor what this odd partnership did to them, but what was obvious was their deep mutual affection, respect, and admiration.

They sat in Snape's study, enjoying the moonlight, listening to the crickets sing to each other outside. Ginny felt a sense of contentment as she sat there, sipping her wine. Working on potions always did this to her. It gave her a chance to block out everything else and gave her a feeling of pleasant blankness. Reveling in this feeling, she was able to forget, for a moment, all the big changes in the Order and the large new assignment she had from the Ministry.

"It seems that a chain of events has been started that is likely to consume us all," remarked Snape. Ginny glanced at his face, noting the thoughtful expression he was currently wearing. Severus was rarely prophetic and even less frequently poetic.

Curious as to what brought on this uncharacteristic display; she furrowed her brow and remarked, "You're speaking about this new alliance in the Order?"

"No, I was thinking more of the first alliance that was made six years ago. I believe that it may have started then," he mused. He picked up his wine glass and slightly caressed the crystal stem. "Yes, I do believe that it did," he finished with greater certainty, as he picked up his drink and drained it.

Unsure of what he meant, Ginny leaned back in her chair and thought about his words. That first alliance had started a chain of events for her, a chain that she neither regretted nor would give up.

They each brought their minds to that summer, rewinding the events and playing them back; the summer when teacher and pupil had first joined, and how it had changed each of their lives irrevocably. Side by side, they sat there, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading


	3. A New Beginning

**a/n: Soo….I keep forgetting to put in my disclaimer so here it is: I own nothing and JK Rowling is God. Hope that's enough, lol.**

**TS: Leaving on a Jet Plane by John Denver and Peter, Paul, and Mary**

**

* * *

An Unlikely Alliance**

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

_"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" announced Professor Dumbledore from the podium. _

_Ginny rose from her chair and walked to the dais. After shaking hands with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, Ginny waved to her family sitting in the audience who where cheering wildly._

_"YEA GINNY!" shouted George and Fred. They had originally wanted to bring some Filibuster Fireworks to the event, but after receiving a severe warning from Molly Weasley, who threatened bodily harm if they ruined this day for her, they had nixed the idea._

_After the ceremony, the family retreated back to the Burrow where a party was in full swing. All the Weasleys were in attendance as well as Harry, Hermione, and several members of the Order. After graduating themselves, Harry and Hermione, along with Ron, had started Auror training last summer. _

_

* * *

Molly Weasley had outdone herself. The table, the one that the boys had brought into the yard from the kitchen, was covered with all of Ginny's favorite foods. She was currently situated at it, helping herself to her mum's pumpkin pie, butterbeer in hand. She was glad to see her brothers; they were all so spread out now that their time together had been gradually diminishing._

_As she took a bite, she took a look around, trying to absorb the fact that she was finally finished with school. She wasn't as elated as she had thought she would be. As she ate, Ginny's thoughts flitted to her classmates. They had all made plans for their lives after school. Colin was going to work for the Daily Prophet as a photographer, Luna was working at her father's paper The Quibbler, and her closest friend from school, Henry Givens, was going to work at the Ministry as a cryptographer. _

_Ginny didn't know what she wanted to do yet. She had thought of working for the Ministry, as an Auror perhaps, but she didn't feel ready to handle all the other responsibilities that came with it. What she needed was some time off. Her parents had supported her decision to take a job in Diagon Alley until she was sure, and Ginny was going tomorrow to apply for the waitress job at the Leaky Cauldron._

_She licked her fork, savoring the spicy filling and thick texture of the pie. As she swallowed, she smiled at Harry who had come over._

"_Congratulations, Ginny." He smiled. "Happy to be out?"_

"_Happy to be done with the work more like," she replied. "N.E.W.T.s examinations were driving me mad."_

"_You've gotten your results, your mum said," Harry said, helping himself to a butterbeer. "She's been talking of nothing else, saying how she's so proud of her ickle Ginny for getting as many N.E.W.Ts as Hermione," he teased. _

"_Shut it, Potter," she smiled, raising her bottle to her lips. "So how's Auror training?" she asked._

_He shifted slightly, and ducked his head, then looked up and smiled. "It's absolutely brutal," he admitted. "I come back every night to my flat completely exhausted. I can feel every muscle in my body, aching."_

_She laughed. "Got more than you bargained for then?"_

"_That's for sure, but I wouldn't want to do anything else," he stated with certainty. "What about you? Do you know what you'll be doing now? With your marks, you could get work anywhere."_

_Ginny blushed, she always got embarrassed when people talked about her marks. "No, I'm feeling a little hesitant about jumping into anything right now. I'll be taking some time off, working in Diagon Alley maybe."_

_Harry looked at her shrewdly then dropped his eyes to the ground. He cleared his throat and then spoke, "You know Ginny, you shouldn't be afraid to-"_

"_Everyone, can I have your attention please!" shouted Bill. He stood near the porch steps, flanked by the other Weasley boys. Holding a small parcel in his hands, he walked towards Ginny. "As you all know, our little Ginny has graduated today and my brothers and I have gotten her a little something to show how proud we are of her." He bent down to hug his sister. Planting a small kiss on her forehead, he whispered in her ear, "Congratulations, Ginny."_

_Feeling her eyes prickle with tears, she put down her drink and took the present that Bill was holding. Opening the box, she found some sunblock, four language dictionaries, and an apparition passport. Bewildered, she opened the passport and found several pages stamped with visas for different countries: France, Italy, India, and Egypt. _

_Shocked, she stared at her brothers. "Is this what I think it is?"_

_Pleased with her reaction, Charlie explained. "We knew you didn't want to start working right away, so we pooled our money together and bought you a trip around the world. You'll be gone for a year and the whole itinerary is listed there as well."_

_Ginny looked down at the papers she held in her hand, feeling emotion overwhelming her. The tears that had merely prickled before, threatened to pour out any second. _

_"Ginny?" Percy asked, growing worried at his sister's silence._

_She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you," she choked out. She knew how much something like this must have cost and didn't know where they had gotten all the money to do this for her. Reaching out to her brothers, she grabbed as many as she could and hugged them with all her might. Feelings of love for them filled her up as they returned the embrace, each taking a turn to hug her individually. _

_Ron wiped the tears from her eyes gently and looked into the face of his baby sister. "I remember when you were born, telling Mum to send you back," he said gently. Ginny laughed. "You haven't been yourself, Ginny. It's like you've been keeping something locked tight inside of you," he whispered. "Maybe you've been here too long. You deserve a chance to escape and go to places that won't remind you of the things you've been hiding from." _

_Touched by her brother's words, Ginny hugged her brother once more. _

_Harry watched as the Weasleys surrounded Ginny. Ron was right, he thought. She does need to get away. He had a feeling he knew what it was that made her so hesitant to put herself out there, but also knew that she would have to work it out herself. _

_

* * *

A few days later, Ginny was preparing for her trip, her trunk open at the foot of her bed. She knew that the weather would be warm in most of the places she would be going, but she brought a jumper anyway. Folding it neatly, she placed it in the trunk and looked around her room. She had all the clothes she needed. She also had her camera, a birthday gift from Colin, her notebook so she could document all the places she had been, some parchment for letters home, and her wand of course. Deciding she hadn't forgotten anything, she closed her trunk. As she was locking it, her mother walked in and took a seat on the bed._

_Smoothing down the bedspread absently, she watched as her daughter dragged her trunk to her door. "I'm going to miss you dear. This will be the longest that I'll have gone without seeing my baby," she smiled sadly. Hearing the tone in her mother's, Ginny walked over and sat down next to Molly. _

"_I'll be sure to write often, Mum," Ginny said. _

_Molly stopped fiddling with the sheets and folded her hands in her lap. "You're sure you haven't forgotten anything? You have your toothbrush? An extra jumper?"_

_Ginny smiled. "I have everything I need Mum." _

_Nodding, Molly Weasley pulled a small box out of her pocket and handed it to Ginny. Taking it curiously, Ginny opened the soft velvet lid and gasped, "Oh mum! It's beautiful." Nestled in a small black pillow was a small, iridescent, white stone connected to a small gold chain._

_Molly smiled. "My mother gave me that necklace when I got married, and her mother gave it to her. It's been passed down through generations of Prewitt women." Ginny looked at the stone reverently. "And now, I'm passing it down to you. It was made by a very powerful Prewitt Witch several centuries ago. It's called the Moonstone Pendant. She used some very strong protection charms and filled it with moonbeams from a full moon. It's meant to protect the wearer and holds all the wisdom of the women who have come before you." She looked at Ginny, picked up the necklace and placed it around her neck. "It is meant to guide you in times of uncertainty and darkness. If you ever feel lost, just hold it and you will be supported by the strength of the women in your family."_

_Ginny fingered the necklace. Reaching out, she hugged her mother. "Thank you."_

_Wiping her eyes, Molly smiled at her daughter. "You're welcome dear." She patted her hand and stood up. "You should get some rest now; into bed with you. You have a long day tomorrow."_

_Ginny obliged her and watched as her mother left the room and turned off the light. Her family was remarkable really. All her life, Ginny had never felt the empty feeling of being unloved or unwanted. She knew that she always had a place here, but knew that there was something she was missing as well; as though there was also another place out there for her. _

_She was looking forward to the trip, hoping that the time away from England would help her to sort out her thoughts and give her time to breathe. Lying against her pillow, Ginny sent a small thank you to the Gods for giving her this opportunity; asking them to protect her family while she was gone. _

* * *

"_ATTENTION ALL APPARATORS! THE LINK TO THE PARIS TERMINAL WILL BE OPENING IN 10 MINUTES! PLEASE HAVE YOUR PASSPORTS AND VISAS READY!"_

_"Mum, they've just made the announcement. I have to go," Ginny said. Molly was currently holding onto her child for dear life._

_"I know dear, but I won't see you for so long. Please take care of yourself," she replied tears in her eyes._

_"Molly, Ginny is a big girl. She'll be fine," stated Arthur Weasley. He was standing a bit further back, waiting for his chance to say good-bye. Having already bade farewell to her brothers, Harry and Hermione back at the Burrow, Ginny had come to the station with just her parents. _

_Hugging her dad next, Ginny inhaled his aftershave. It was the same woodsy smell she had loved as a girl when she would beg him to let her put it on for him. She hugged her mother once more, then levitating her trunk; she made her way to the terminal. _

_Glancing back, she took in the British station. She wouldn't be coming back here for some time. Feeling elated, she quickened her pace. For the next year, it would just be her. No thoughts of the war, no worries of the future; just her. She smiled at the thought. Reaching the Paris Terminal, Ginny handed in her papers. Getting them back, she found a spot in the crowd of travelers. The terminal manager informed everyone it was time, and then with a flick of the wrist, she was gone._

_

* * *

_

a/n: Thanks for reading


	4. A Bit of Respite

**a/n:A**lright, so after a bit of delay, here is the fourth chapter. I've had it written for a while but was astill unsatisfied with it but my anxiousness to get it out overcame me. This will be the last "reflective" chapter and from here on out will be lots of action. I'm hoping to get out the next few chapters much sooner than I did this one but since I've startedmedical school, it's proven to be challenging. So let me know what you all think and I hope you enjoy!

pm

**An Unlikely Alliance**

Chapter 4: A Bit of Respite

There is a door, deep within the Ministry of Magic, at the end of a rather bare corridor, buried under eight floors, that is carefully guarded and used only by a handful of people. Though the Ministry of Magic is inundated with visitors and employees every day, many will never have passed through it.

Most days, the Unspeakables, who work in the twelve rooms beyond the door, work quietly, preferring to learn the secrets of the universe unhindered by any other Ministry department. Lately, however, it was becoming increasingly harder to learn the secrets of the universe when at present there were so many puzzles to be solved in the world around them. No longer could they focus on the powers that created; instead, they had to focus on the powers that destroyed.

The puzzles came in slowly and lay with the people delivered to St. Mungos'. Over time, there had been a gradual influx of witches and wizards who were delivered to St. Mungo's whose conditions greatly perplexed the learned Healers. The Ministry, unable to overlook the steadily increasing number of people in the Unknowable ward, was finally compelled to do something about it. Although a great deal of coaxing was required, the Minister of Magic, a one Cornelius Fudge, was able to enlist the help of the Unspeakables.

They were, as a group, an odd lot. Rarely were they seen before dusk or after dawn; an introverted bunch. They did not frequent the Ministry gatherings, nor did they interact much with their fellow Ministry workers, their work being so secretive that it greatly hindered their ability to converse with any freedom. Highly agitated, they had reluctantly agreed to work on this new Ministry problem, somewhat mollified by the fact that no one else had been able to figure it out, and that now the Ministry sought to put its most talented minds to work. One perturbing thought was that they were to be forced to work with the Auror Division. The Aurors and Unspeakables had an uneasy relationship; where the latter felt that the former resorted to brawn unnecessarily when a more reasonable solution would do. Having finally agreed to work with the field workers, the Unspeakables had one stipulation: that they would be allowed to test the Aurors and determine who was worthy of the task ahead of them. It was a small group, the Unspeakables having thrown out many candidates, muttering that the pool of applicants was rather small, but they avowed to do their best. After many days of testing, a suitable group was chosen and the business of solving these inexplicable deaths was begun. Ginny Weasley had been one of the initial applicants, one had had little trouble with the aforementioned examinations. Any reservations the Unspeakables had about her commitment to her job were gone after having seen the amount of time she chose to spend at work; they applauded.

What they chose to see as dedication was in fact an inability to let go of her work; and something else. She knew that she avoided spending time with her family under the guise of "pressing Ministry business". She did miss seeing them and cared very much about them, but Molly Weasley had recently begun a campaign to find "a nice suitable boy" for Ginny. By suitable, what Molly had really meant was a nice suitable boy who also happened to be the boy who lived. Her hints had largely been ignored by Ginny and Harry. Ginny couldn't count the number of times that Molly had tried to seat her next to Harry or leave the two alone together in the room under the guise of letting them get caught up with each other. In truth, she welcomed the excuse of work that gave her reason to leave early when Molly's blatant attempts to set up her daughter became too much to handle. Recently, another reason came up for her staying at the Ministry so many hours a day. She had seen much death in her career as an Auror but had always been able to locate the source of it. It had been easy to say, before, that this person had died because of a killing curse or loss of blood due to a slicing curse. Lately, however, the deaths had been getting to her. For the first time, there didn't seem to be any explanation. No marks on the bodies and no witnesses. She pondered all this as she walked to the briefing room in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. While much of her research was done in the Department of Mysteries, the casework and the preparation for her trip to Germany took place in the Second Floor offices. There was simply no way the Unspeakables would allow the Aurors to bring in their paperwork and notes to clutter their work space.

Entering the large briefing room, Ginny nodded hello to two of the other Aurors who worked with her and closed the door behind her. Awaiting the arrival of the rest of the group as well as her boss, Augustus Winter, she took a seat at the large circular table in the middle of the room. Ginny pulled out some parchment, quills and ink from her bag. As she pulled out the last item, the door suddenly burst open, revealing an extremely tall, extremely hairy man in his forties. Startled, Ginny spilled her ink on the table, and shot her boss an irritated look as she pulled out her wand and cleaned up the mess.

"Ah Weasley! Caught you unawares, did I?" he shot out as he wagged his finger at her. "An Auror must always be prepared! Always at the ready!" he spoke using that same finger, punctuating his point by tapping it on the table with each sentence. Having heard this one too many times, she rolled her eyes. Eager to get down to business, Augustus clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously. "Lets get started, shall we? Hullo! What's this?" he exclaimed, noting a young man who was trying to slip into the room quietly. "What's the meaning of this? You know I can't abide lateness, Wotkins."

"Sorry, sir. I had a bit of, erm, trouble this morning. You see the thing is-", the young man named Wotkins tried to explain as he struggled with a large bundle of papers in his arms.

"None of that now," said Augustus, waving at Wotkins to sit down. "We've wasted enough time as it is. Have a seat, would you? As I was saying, our Germany investigation will take place in two days time. You will be traveling via Portkey and your lodgings and incidentals are being handled by your liaison from the German Ministry. Gladys should be here shortly with your contact's name as well some basic information." Just then, a rather heavy set woman with a hatchet face knocked on the open door. "I have the reports you asked for, sir." She held out several bound documents with a red cover.

Taking the top most packet, he said, "Yes, thank you. Be an obliging girl, would you, and pass those around." She moved around the room, slightly hunched over, handing out the reports with her chubby fingers; her steps were heavy and Ginny could hear her exhaling loudly as Gladys handed her a copy. 'Girl' would hardly be the word to describe this woman, but while her looks were unimpressive, she was an efficient secretary, and the only one who seemed able to put up with Augustus's energetic temperament. After passing them all out, she walked heavily to the door and pulled it shut behind her as she waddled out. Ginny had opened up her copy of the report when Augustus spoke again. "Run through the details on your own. I want to focus on where you will spend the meat of your time. Last month we had found the most recent murder victims. The only clue that we were able to glean from them was found in the journal that was on the body of one of the victims. The German was translated by our Linguistics Department and it seems that one small village is frequently mentioned. It can be found on the outskirts of Berlin, and it is there that you will start."

"You will begin in the town of Charlottenberg which is flanked by the Grunewald forest. Early reconnaissance information has indicated some activity in the forest but there is no evidence of any people living within it. Therefore, you will begin your work in Charlottenberg. Speak with the local residents. Find out the history of the area. Ask if they've heard anything from the woods around the time that we found the bodies. The German Ministry is giving us a free hand with this so I expect you to cooperate with them. They want to avoid any negative publicity and we have promised to keep all our work strictly confidential." "I will be bringing in our cultural specialist later in the day to go over some basic German customs and the like so that you won't make fools of yourselves when you head over there." He paused for a moment to see if this was sinking into his team. Satisfied, he continued, "I'll expect a detailed report when you return so take careful notes. Above all, I want you to stay alert. We have very little idea of who or what we're dealing with and I'm not willing to lose some of my best Aurors simply because you were sleeping on the job." He put his hands on the table, palms facing down and leaned into them. "Alright, run off to your desks. By tomorrow morning I want you completely briefed and prepared with any last questions. The Portkey will be delivered here Friday morning, right before your leave. Any questions?" Seeing none, he straightened up, and collected his papers. "No questions then? If anything turns up later, I'll be in my office. You're dismissed."

After Augustus left the room, the Aurors made some finals notes. Ginny started putting her things in her bag. "What was that late entrance about, Owen?" she asked.

Owen Wotkins rubbed his face with his hands. "I had a bit of a late night," he said.

Ginny smiled. "Ah yes, who was it this time then? A young Ministry secretary or was it perhaps one of those ever obliging waitresses at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"It's none of your business," he replied archly," but if you must know, it was a lovely young thing who works at Gladrags. Met her the other day when I was taking my dear mum out for a day of shopping." He grinned, leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms behind his head. "For a shop girl, she proved to be quite….athletic, shall we say," he finished with a wink.

"You're disgusting," said one of the other Aurors in the room. Standing up, she placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, her brown hair swayed gently as she shook her head disapprovingly. Martine Pennysmythe had been an Auror for the last three years. An exceptionally brainy woman, she often reminded Ginny of Hermione. She had a habit of correcting the other men in her unit and tended to look a bit owlish when she hooted on about what was considered proper behavior; an image which was only enhanced by the large brown glasses she favored. "Don't you think that there are better things to do with your time than shagging random women the night before an important briefing?" Leaning back further, unfazed by the stern look on her face, Owen's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing, love. Think of it as a bit of an unwinding exercise if it helps. Would you rather I came on assignment randy, and unable to do my job properly?" he asked innocently.

Muttering something that sounded like, "impossible little wanker" Martine scooped up her belongings and walked quickly out of the room.

"You do enjoy winding her up, Owen. Perhaps in the future you'll try to keep your little 'exercises' from interfering with work, hm?" asked a slightly older man who was the other Auror in Ginny's unit. His name was Martin Weber and he was the only married person in their group; a fact which led him to be something of a mediator when things got out of hand. He would often comment that he wasn't sure if the children he left at home weren't more mature than the children he worked with at the office.

"I'll be sure to do my best," Owen replied cheekily.

Ginny, who had finished gathering her things while this little exchange had taken place, bade good-bye to her colleagues and went to look over the case report at her desk. She picked up some of the messages that the department secretary had left for her and glanced through them briefly. There were some reminders for department meetings as well as one from her mum asking when Ginny would be coming home for dinner next. Looking over the last message, she saw that it was from her friend, Henry, writing to remind her that he would be at her place at seven later that night. She placed it aside for now, there was plenty of work left to be done before their meeting. Sitting down, she organized her papers, brought out some parchment and started making some notes. For the next several hours, all that could be heard from her desk was the sound of papers rustling, occasionally interrupted by a scratching quill. Hearing the clock chime noon, Ginny looked up, surprised by the amount of time that had gone by. She stretched in her chair, wincing as she attempted to move her neck, which had gone stiff from staying in the same position for hours. She rubbed it absently, forgetting that her fingers were stained with ink and had left little black smudges along the collar of her shirt. Realizing what she had done to one of her favorite shirts, she licked her handkerchief and attempted to remove the stain, but only ended up making it look worse. Sighing, she gave up and threw the cloth on the table.

"Fancy going for some lunch, Gin?" Ginny looked up and smiled as she saw her friend Lily Michaels walk up. Lily was a secretary in another area of the department and being one of the few females in it, she and Ginny had fast become friends.

"No, but thanks Lily. I've got to get some more work done if I'm to leave early today. I'll just eat something at my desk I think," Ginny said.

"Oh, tonight's opera with Henry isn't it. I had forgotten. You're looking forward to it then, I'm sure. Picked out some dress robes and everything?"

"Yes, I got that sorted out a few days ago," replied Ginny. "What are your plans? Seeing your fellow tonight?"

Lily sighed dramatically. "Lord knows I want to," she said, "but Will's promised his mum that he'd pop over to help his father with something or the other." "Well perhaps he'll skiv off early and you'll see him later in the evening," suggested Ginny agreeably "Doubtful. Well, enjoy your night then." As Lily walked off, Ginny picked up her quill once more.

Later that evening, exhausted from her day at work, Ginny ran a bath for herself, hoping that the hot water would soothe her body. After adding some jasmine scented bath oil, she eased herself in and let out a gentle sigh. She leaned back against the edge of the tub, her head propped up against the porcelain, eyes closed. She could feel all the information that she had heard today in her meetings flitting around in her head. While the sessions had been productive, she found that she'd rather gather that information on her own. The Ministry always had very well trained people who gathered information about other countries. It just wasn't the same as getting that information first hand, however. Ginny much preferred to read about it herself, and after having spent time in various countries, she felt that she had a much better grasp of foreign culture than anyone else in her unit. After the water had eased her muscles for some time, she popped open her eyes.

What time what it?

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was already six thirty. Muttering a curse, she hurriedly dried herself off and started getting ready. She had chosen a set of deep emerald robes for the occasion and as she put them on, she thanked her lucky stars that she had such talented friends. She twisted half her hair up, leaving the rest to curl gently down her back. Something was still missing she decided, as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Ah, my pendent. Reaching into her bureau, she pulled out a small velvet box and took out her moonstone necklace. She placed it around her neck and noted the slightly ethereal glow it seemed to give her face. Ginny heard the doorbell ring and she hopped to the door, pulling on her shoes as she walked.

"Hello," she said breathlessly as she pulled open the door.

"Hello love." Henry Givens stooped slightly as he planted a small kiss on Ginny's cheek. Henry was a genial fellow from a prominent pureblood family and he and Ginny had remained good friends from their days at school. Neither had attempted to push the relationship into more romantic territory. Looking her over quickly, he said, "You look lovely. Ready to go, then?"

"I'll be just one minute," she said as she headed to her bedroom. She reentered, holding her bag in one hand and wrap in the other. "Will we be Apparating or taking Muggle transportation?" she asked.

Henry held Ginny's bag as she put on her wrap. "I actually have a car waiting outside. Felipe has been asking about you."

Ginny laughed. "How is Felipe? It's been ages since I've talked to him. I think the last time was when he drove us to your grandmother's Spring Ball," she commented as Henry ushered her out the door.

"Marvelous of course," Henry replied. "He's sweet on a young thing from the house staff. It's all he talks about," he lamented with a sigh as they walked out, arm in arm.

Draco Malfoy's day had started as one of the most wretched days of his life. The only thought that kept him from losing his temper was the respite that would come at the end of the day. He had visited his parents for lunch and the event had consisted of Lucius talking incessantly about the activities of the Ministry as well as what Draco should do to control the uprising of pro-Muggle sentiment, but Draco didn't feel like going to Azkaban simply to rid the streets of muggle filth.

Draco had always loved his father and had wanted to be just like Lucius when he was younger. He saw that Lucius was a man who was feared and always got what he desired. As he grew older, he gained the knowledge that comes when you ceased seeing your parents as parents and they became real people. Having realized this for sometime now, he had stopped, long ago, giving credence to all of their words.

He could still remember the time after his fifth year, after his father had been sent to Azkaban, thinking how his father had gotten himself into this mess. Character traits which had simply seemed to be a fact of life, he later would question. He stopped taking his father's word for it after a time, and soon found that whatever brains Lucius possessed were often overshadowed by his pettiness and his thirst for power. He knew that his father loved him back. But another trait passed down the Malfoy line; along with blond hair and arrogance, was an ability to overlook the real gifts that were around you. He demanded a lot from his son and most of it Draco gave. He had found that Lucius was rarely satisfied with what he had around him. His father called it ambition, but Draco believed it was really just greed. His father had become a Death Eater to obtain power. He had seen this new Dark Lord as one capable of taking over the wizarding world. In time, the thirst for power was overwhelming and Lucius was still as he was in school, a bitter man overshadowed by those more powerful than him. His jealousy and hunger for power often lead him to act rashly and had, more recently, caused him to create a rift between him and his son. He knew Draco was a more powerful wizard than he, but rather than finally being happy that his son was meeting his expectations, Lucius chose to see it as a form of defiance: an act of Draco showing him that, he too, was better than Lucius. Behind the bluster, Lucius was an excessively insecure man, always seeking protection and prominence from those stronger than he.

His backing of Voldemort was one example and his behavior towards his son was another. He, being the coward that he was, could not handle the responsibility of being one of Voldemort's supporters alone. Preying upon his son from an early age, he had drilled it into Draco's head that the correct path would include taking on the Dark Mark. Draco, believing in his father's words and wanting to please him, had taken the Mark at eighteen. Even at that young age, however, Draco Malfoy was not one to follow orders simply to please anyone, even his father. He had seen an opportunity and he had taken it. Though the removal of all Muggles and Muggle-born was not his goal, he cared little what the effect of his actions on them would be.

Very soon after school, Draco had moved out of the Malfoy family home and into a town house in wizard London. He didn't appreciate his activities being monitored and found that he didn't have the forbearance to live at home any longer. He paid his respects every now and again but found that he could only tolerate his father when they would speak of anything but the current war. His mother welcomed his visits and fussed over him as mothers are wont to do over their only child. His mother had been an indulgent woman, sending him sweets at school and anything else he happened to demand. She was the way all society mothers were, attentive to their children when there weren't more important things at hand. He had been left alone a fair amount but his nurse had left him with Narcissa for an hour every day before going to bed, where they would tell each other about their day. She would tuck him in and kiss him goodnight and his father would stop by to say goodnight and impart some more of the Malfoy wisdom. Draco would lay back and listen, basking in the sound of his father's gravelly voice as he would tell the trials of the illustrious Malfoys who had come before him. It was in these moments that Lucius and Narcissa could lay claim to the idea that they were decent parents.

When Draco had been younger, his father had taken the time to teach him how to fly. He could remember what it felt like, riding a broomstick with his father as he taught Draco how to place his then pudgy hands on the broom properly. He had found such a pleasure in flying, unlike any he had ever known, and for that he would always think of his childhood fondly. It was that memory alone that kept him coming back to Malfoy Manor to see his parents; to listen to the ruminations of a deteriorating mind. Draco Apparated with a pop into Snape Manor. He needed someone to vent his frustration on after the afternoon he had just had, and his godfather could always be counted on to provide a voice of reason. He hung up his cloak and walked into Severus Snape's laboratory, loosening his tie as he went. He unbuttoned his top button and rubbed the back of his neck as he greeted Severus Snape, who was busy stirring a cauldron.

Surprised but by no means displeasured, Snape continued stirring with one hand and shook his godson's hand with the other.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "I just visited my parents," Draco replied.

"Ah," said Snape as he bit back a small smile. He knew how Draco felt about his parents and had been there for Draco many times when the young man needed someone to talk to.

"When are you going back to Hogwarts?" asked Draco as he leaned his lower back against the table.

"With all the new wounds we're seeing, Professor Dumbledore asked me to take a leave of absence so I might spend all my time working on finding new potions," Snape said as he reached for the mortar and pestle near Draco. Draco handed it to him and looked at Snape carefully.

"Have you had any luck?" he asked.

Snape had started grinding away, but paused and looked up. "No. I don't suppose you know what spell caused the burns or swelling they've been seeing."

Draco stiffened. "No, you know that even I'm not privy to that. Nedelcu has been the only one preparing those potions. You're making a Deflating Draught?" he asked noting the rattlesnake tails in the mortar.

Snape returned to his work. "A similar concoction. The tails help reduce swelling and I'm hoping they will help ease some of the pain that those lacerations and boils are creating." Snape looked at Draco once more. Draco was no longer leaning casually but was now standing straight up, gazing at nothing, his eyes holding a faraway look. Snape poured in the crushed rattlesnake tails and charmed the cauldron to magically stir itself.

"This needs to stir for several hours. Let's have some tea in my study." Draco nodded, still not replying, and followed Snape out.

The two men reclined in their chairs and Snape looked over at his godson, considering, as Draco spooned in several extra sugars into his teacup. His hands were cupping his tea, seemingly trying to draw the warmth out of the cup and into his hands. He had known the boy since he was a baby and it never ceased to amaze him how quickly he had grown. When he had been young, Draco had been spoiled beyond reason by Lucius, who had insisted that his son deserved only the best. Once he had entered Hogwarts, Snape had been worried that all that early childhood coddling would make him a petulant, selfish, and whiney child like the children of other prominent families. While Draco had not been the most mature child of his age, he had been able to get along with his fellow students. Well, not all students, Snape thought as he remembered the fights he had witnessed between Draco and Harry. He had always chosen Draco's side in those altercations, but had taken pains to admonish Draco in private. He shouldn't let another student bother him, and Snape had tried to instill in Draco a sense of self-control. He had no desire to see Draco become just like Lucius, bullying other students simply because he couldn't control his emotions.

He was proud of the man Draco had grown into and wished, not for the first time, that things were different. It seemed unfair to him that the mistakes of the father should torment the son, but life was unfair. Draco was strong enough to handle himself, Snape knew, but he couldn't help but think of what he could have become if this war had not divided the wizarding world as it did. Had the threat of a Dark Lord not been imminent, this boy he had grown to love as his own could have had a chance. He would have been unblemished by his father's reputation and given a free reign. Snape had no doubt that Draco would have been a force in the wizarding world if the sins of the father had not visited his son.

Finishing his tea, Draco placed the cup in its saucer. "I should go. I need to take care of some business before I pick up Clarissa for the opera tonight," he said as he wiped his mouth.

Snape nodded and continued drinking his tea as Draco left. His thoughts strayed to Ginny for a moment as he thought of her plans for tonight. She had stopped in the day before for tea. She was another person he wished could be spared of all the present trouble. He sighed as he got up, wincing at the pain in his joints that seemed to come more often recently. They were all children really, he thought, as he walked back to his laboratory. He hoped that they enjoyed the music that night; there was going to be far too little of it in the coming months.


	5. An Evening of Music

As Ginny scanned the well dressed crowd around her, she noted that the crème de la crème of Wizarding London society was in attendance. In the box to her left sat Mr. and Mrs. Muttencott, of Muttencott Enterprises. One box further was the Floo Powder heiress, Amelia Stanton who was flanked by the daughters of the great cauldron baron, Hugo Von Ebner. The sight of the Nott's and Malfoy's didn't escape her and as she watched Lucius Malfoy's pale face she wondered if the other, younger Malfoy was there.

She flipped open her opera glasses, a Christmas gift from Henry last year, and took a better look around. She placed a gloved hand on the railing as a glint of pale hair came into focus. Ginny watched as Draco Malfoy helped an elegant young lady into her seat. The woman appeared at ease with her surroundings as though she was sure that she matched the opulence of the room. What did that kind of sureness feel like? Ginny wondered. Her gaze moved from the woman's silk robes to her chestnut hair piled intricately at the top of her head. She shifted her glasses to watch as Draco lifted the tails of his dress robes and sat down. She had heard of his frequent liaisons with women. As one of the most eligible bachelors in the Wizarding world, his movements were frequently monitored and it was rare to see a weekend pass without news of some new consort who had been seen with the Malfoy heir at the opening of this restaurant or that.

She sat back in her seat as the opera began. The soprano's voice soared as she sang of discarded love. Ginny sighed to herself and wondered what it said about her that she was so enraptured with stories of tortured and tormented love. Henry's snores gently interrupted the daydreams floating in Ginny's head. He had never been one for opera but he knew she loved it and so he indulged her once in a while with some tickets. She nudged him gently at intermission.

"Lovely sound that. Very powerful," he exclaimed as he woke from his nap.

"It's intermission, love." Ginny smiled. "I'm feeling a bit thirsty and I'd rather fancy a drink. Would you care for me to bring you one"

"No, I'm alright then," he replied.

Ginny picked put down her glasses and reached for her purse. She made her way through the elegantly dressed crowd to the refreshment bar. "Seltzer please," she said, placing a gloved hand on the bar.

"Vodka and tonic please." Draco Malfoy walked up and tossed a twenty pound note towards the attendant. Ginny waited for him to acknowledge her but after some moments she realized she would have to be the one to initiate.

"Hello Malfoy"

Draco nodded without taking his attention away from his drink.

"We seem to be getting into the habit of standing in silence around one another," Ginny observed.

"It suits me fine, Weasley" Draco replied taking a sip of his drink.

Ginny persisted. "If I was the sort to be superstitious I would say there was some cosmic significance to this"

He turned to face her with a sigh. "Yes, either I've done something terrible in a past life and I'm being punished or it's the Gods' way of telling you that I don't like you"

Not knowing what to say, Ginny took a big gulp of her drink.

"Don't drink too heavily Weasley. The last thing the Ministry needs is a drunken auror bumbling around the German Ministry. Bad enough that they're sending a Weasley," he finished under his breath as his eyes flicked over her.

Ginny looked up from her drink. "I'm drinking seltzer and how did iyou/i know that I was going to Germany…" She trailed off as a very svelte young brunette wrapped a delicate hand on Draco's upper arm.

"Draco, are you ready to go back to your seats? I believe the next half is soon to begin," she said, ignoring Ginny.  
"Ginevra Weasley, may I present Ms. Carissa Enright," Draco offered.

"Charmed I'm sure," replied Carissa giving Ginny a brief once over before refocusing her attention on Draco.

Giving Ginny yet another nod in her direction, Draco led Carissa back to their seats. Ginny tried to shake off the irritation she felt at being dismissed. What made people like Carissa so completely insufferable, she wondered. It seemed as though the rich always felt entitled to acting as they chose without a thought as to how it would be felt by others. Determined not to let this ruin the rest of her evening, Ginny put Carissa out of her mind, downed the rest of her drink and hurried back as the first notes of the aria wafted back to her.

The next day, she made her final preparations before leaving. Ginny spent the morning running errands but decided to stop for lunch at her parents' home instead of grabbing a quick bite at the pub near her office as she had planned. She knew this trip would take some time and the last thing she needed was a howler from her mother while she worked in a foreign ministry. They didn't know who the Weasleys were in Germany and Ginny wanted to keep it that way.

She apparated with a ipop/i and landed in her old bedroom. She quickly made sure her hair was tidy in the mirror above her bureau and went to the kitchen.

"Oh Ginny, what a wonderful surprise!" exclaimed her mother. She had been perusing through the latest issue of Cauldron Wife hoping to find some tips on how to get some stains out of George and Fred's clothing. "Come, come, I was just about to put the kettle on."

"Hello mum," Ginny said as she hugged her mother. The two women found some biscuits to have with tea and settled in the family room where her father was dozing by the fire.

"Arthur, wake up, Ginny's come." Molly swatted his feet off the coffee table as she set the kettle she was carrying.

"My Ginny's home?" Arthur asked excitedly. Finding his daughter standing just next to him, he took her hand and kissed. "So tell me then love, how are you?"

"I'm fine dad," she replied. "I'll be going off on assignment soon so I wanted to pop in to say good-bye."

"Ah yes," Arthur nodded. "There have been rumors leaking through the Ministry of a very important case being worked on abroad." He looked at his wife. "But who'd have thought it would be our Ginny going? She's making a name for us Weasleys' Molly. You mark my words. She'll do more good for that Ministry than her old, addle brained father ever did, eh?" He looked on at Ginny proudly. "I think you'll be up for Ministry of Magic someday. I hope I'll be alive to see a Weasley take on one of the highest offices in the land."

"You're getting ahead of me dad," Ginny laughed. "I'm merely an auror. A big nobody in the department. There are some long time veterans who will be thought of well before they even glance at me."

"Your father's right Ginny, you'll do that Ministry a lot of good. It's turned into rubbish nowadays, what with all the corruption and aurors being bought out by supporters of You Know Who. There was a day when being part of the Ministry meant you were above reproach, but those days are well behind us now."

Hoping to change the subject, Ginny looked at her father. "Have you heard any update on Ron and Hermione's pregnancy?"

"Oh yes, they've been over several times. It seems they're trying to decide between a birth at the hospital or one of those natural births. You know the ones with the birthing in the bathtubs or something."

"Yes," her mother added, "Hermione says she wants her child to be born with no interference from modern birthing techniques. Thinks it will mess with the organic ness of birth and motherhood, something or the other. You know I would never suggest such a thing. One thing I do know is that after seven children is that it wouldn't hurt to have a little something to ease the pain."

Ginny laughed as she imagined what Ron's face would look like, regardless of the type of birth, when it was time to get the baby out. "Does Ron have any opinion on the matter?" she asked.

Her mother answered, "Oh you know your brother, whatever Hermione wishes, it will be done. He's far too tied to her apron strings to make a decision on his own. Seems he didn't take example from his father, I warrant."

Arthur and Ginny exchanged amused smirk. Arthur was so tied to his wife's apron strings that you could barely separate them. Thirty-three years of marriage and they were as close as they had been when they were students at Hogwarts. It was the kind of intimacy that came when two people were truly meant for one another alone. It was a kind of closeness Ginny yearned for and as she watched her parents this afternoon, she realized that if there was such a thing as true love then there could be no greater example than the one her parents had set for her.

"Alright mum," Ginny said as she rose. "I have a few more errands to run and still all the packing to do before I'm ready for this trip."

"Oh, you can't stay longer Ginny?" Molly looked at her daughter disappointedly as Ginny gave her a good-bye kiss.

"Sorry mum, I'll have a long holiday when I return and I'll be sure to spend more time with you and dad. I love you both," Ginny said, promptly apparating back to her apartment.

At the Ministry of Magic the following day, five aurors stood in a circle. Augustus pointed to a map of Germany in the middle of the group.

"This is your designated portkey for this investigation. Should there be any trouble you can use this portkey to return. Please keep your transmitters on at all times. On my command, you may touch the portkey and begin your assignment. Aurors ready…" He nodded, causing all five aurors to place their hands on the portkey. What lay ahead in Germany, none would be prepared for.


End file.
